


Can you help me in love?

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael, Fluff and Angst, Hitch AU, Light Angst, M/M, but it's only like 3 minutes, only saphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: This is an AU version of Can you find me someone to love? where Magnus and Raphael are siblings. And Magnus is a little shit. But why is Simon talking so much?? And why has Raphael annoyed him with that nerd for the past 5 years?? FIVE YEARS!!It's a fast version of the Saphael story. There wasn't much about the two so this could be kinda possible. (safe for Magnus not personally knowing Rapha lol) This won't include MagnusxAlec because in this fic they deserve a slowburn.





	Can you help me in love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphaelbanewood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphaelbanewood/gifts), [malecssepticphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecssepticphan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can you find me someone to love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249171) by [yoimwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting). 



> Thanks for domoiswatchingyou to give me their okay to write this lol

Magnus blinks once, twice and still can't believe it. Did he hear that right? His crush is... "Raphael Santiago. As in the CEO, the most important person in that company." Simon replies with a nod. Magnus stares at Simon with parted lips "You can't be serious."

 

"I'm deadly serious" he says, looking intently at Magnus "Look, I know it's a one in a million possibility–"

 

"That's an understatement" Magnus mutters. HOW?

 

"But I really like him. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case. And I'm too nerdy for him and too clumsy. I want to impress him. That's why I need your help."

 

It's been five years. Five years since Raphael called Magnus with a panicky voice that he might have developed a crush. Five years of frequent whining about how cute that guy is. Which he is. For a nerd. He probably looks presentable in regular human clothing. Magnus can't believe it was pointless. It might seem unfair but Simon will suffer for this. "How long have you had a crush on him?" If this guy says five years -or a month- he'll slap him _so_ hard.

 

Simon scrunches his face. (If Magnus wasn't so furious he'd maybe think it looks adorable.) He hums and ... asks "Four years? Yeah, it must have been four years by now. _Goodness_. This is awful! I've been pining for four years!!" He hides his face in his hands.

 

Magnus thinks back to four years ago. Raphael was already in crush panic mode. Even if Simon had made a move -which he would have never- Raphael wouldn't have realised. Okay. Still Simon has to pay. And Raphael will pay. So much. But first... "Can you excuse me for a few minutes? I need to make a call."

 

Simon looks up. "Oh. Oh, cool. Cool, cool. not because of me, do you? like, you need a second person to cope with me or anything, not like you would need one or-"

 

FOR FUCKS SAKE THIS BOY. Magnus holds up a hand and grimaces. "No. I can handle you." A blatant lie. "I just have to make this call okay?" Simon nods. "Great. Stay. Sit." Simon huffs a sound that sounds dangerously like a dog. Magnus almost smirks but HOW DARE HE?

  

 

> He steps away to call his brother from another mother(more or less).
> 
> **"What do you want, Bane."**
> 
> "Well, well. Is that how you talk to your big brother who has the biggest news of your life for you?"
> 
> **"You actually join us and help me consulting Lightwood inc.?"**
> 
> THAT'S where he knew the name from! ~~Little~~ Tall bastard. He's lucky he's pretty.  
>  "No, dearest. . I got a new customer and he's-"
> 
> **"Magnus, I'm not interested in your losers. You know that."**
> 
> "But, pumpkin, you are in this one."  
>  Magnus makes a dramatic pause.
> 
> **Raphael sighs. "Spit it already."**
> 
> "Simon Lewis."
> 
> **A gasp. "Are you sure?"**
> 
> "Let me see. What do we have here. Fidgety, clumsy- seriously? How talented is he? He's a mess!, awful fashion sense - he's wearing a spidey shirt under _flannel_. and chucks. He's an accountant. Or he's supposed to be, Rapha."
> 
> **"Hey. He's wearing suits in meetings."**
> 
> "Ooh."
> 
> **"Shut it, Bane."**
> 
> "Dressing up for the cutes."
> 
> **"Magnus, who is it." Was that a pleading sound?**
> 
> "Nah, nah, Rapha. You've got the hots for a nerd who owns suits. Are they tailored? He kinda looks like he has money. He could afford tailored suits."
> 
> **"Magnus. I don't get _the hots_."**
> 
> "Santiago."
> 
> **"Okay, he started wearing suits the second year in. I guess, it was then that he realised I wouldn't fire him over his comic shirts when he's in the multi-office and he could safe up for a proper suit."**
> 
> "So it's not only the suits?"
> 
> **"No. It's an aesthetic plus."**
> 
> "Adorable, Rapha."
> 
> **"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking."**
> 
> "He does have cute eyes, dark brown. And he's tried a few jokes-"
> 
> **"Did he flirt with you??"**
> 
> "You _blithering idiot_! You aren't even dating, but jealous? No, he did not flirt but try to play off his nervousness, I guess."
> 
> **"So what? I've been pining for five years and you say he did something that could have been flirting. Excuse me."**
> 
> "Children."
> 
> **"Hey!!"**
> 
> "Yeah, yeah. But you know the dealbreaker?"
> 
> **Raphael swallows. "Uhm, what?"**
> 
> "He _talks._ So. Fucking. Much!! Have you never noticed?"
> 
> **"I'm the CEO, Magnus. No. He's been in meetings but only recently spoke up. He usually just maltreats his notebook. Or stares into nothing."**
> 
> "Why didn't you fire him?"
> 
> **"He doesn’t make mistakes. And he's a genius."**
> 
> "What do the others say that he never speaks up?"
> 
> **"They wouldn't listen anyways. And they don't really listen to me so they don't really question why I put him in."**
> 
> "But you said he did speak up."
> 
> **A short pause. "Yes." Magnus can barely hear it. "Magnus!"**
> 
> "What. Shorty."
> 
> **"He's so cute when he drifts off."**
> 
> "Stop. That’s not you. You aren't this... _mushy_. How can you be so _gone_ on somebody that you have barely interacted with?"
> 
> **Raphael giggles bubbly. "One in a billion. Statistics. Aren't you a business person, Bane?"**
> 
> "He said one in a million. And I told him it's more."
> 
> **"I think, I love him, Magnus."**
> 
> "Don't you dare. That's infatuation and you know it."
> 
> **"Yeah, Camille. I won't tell. Him. I just wanted you to know that not every person is bad. Look at him. He's not bad."**
> 
> "God, Rapha. There is dark inside this scrawny boy. But you fit. Gross."
> 
> **Raphael chuckles. "Magnus, you still haven't told me who I need to kill."**
> 
> "What. Why?"
> 
> **"He's your customer. That needs to stop."**
> 
> Magnus laughs. "You're creepy, shorty. One last thing."
> 
> **Okay now that is an actual whine.**
> 
> "No, Rapha. You let him in."
> 
> **"Huh?"**
> 
> "Don't play now. This boy uh man? He looks like 17 but also like 27. He's stressed, Rapha. Could be me intimidating, though.-"
> 
> **Raphael growls.**
> 
> "Shut up, you puppy! Anyways. You let him in. His right hand. He said you named him your right hand. My ears nearly fell off talking to him for 10 minutes. And you little sucker made him your right hand."
> 
> **"He spoke up and defended me. And he was nice. And the others listened. I need support."**
> 
> "It's not because of the pining? What if he didn't show up here? If he hadn't found me?"
> 
> **Raphael gasps sharply. "You mean...?"**
> 
> "Yes. He's here for you. You're really lucky."
> 
> **"Yeah" A sob. Disgustiiing. "What shall I do??"**
> 
> _Children._ "You text him. He's on his break, right?"
> 
> **"U-huh." A shaky voice. The nerd is better worth it.**
> 
>  
> 
> "And you say you wanna meet. You've both been pining for way too long. For whatever reason. You don't have to be shy. And then you get to know each other. And no confirmation, all right? You wait. Until you actually know him, you idiot."
> 
> **"Y-yes. Yes. Thank you so much, Magnus. Thank you."**
> 
> "Yeah, yeah. Text him. I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't have a cardiac attack."
> 
> **"You think he would??"**
> 
> "He's been _fidgeting_ the whole time!" Magnus looks over to the mess on that bench and shakes his head. "We should end this talk. He's about to have one now without the text. See you on Saturday, right?"
> 
> **"Mhm."**
> 
> Magnus chuckles. "You lovebirds. Bye."
> 
>  

Magnus goes back quickly to calm down the nerd. Raphael would kill him if he died before they came together. "Simon! Simon. It will be fine." Simon's shaking doesn't go down. "Hey, do you wanna talk about something? You seem like a person who likes talking to distract themselves." Simon nods. "Mh. What about you talk what you like in him." Bonus: Wasting time until Raphael sends the message.

 

Simon smiles and calms down. "His eyes. They're fierce. But if he really likes something they go incredibly soft. The way he moves. Certain but with a bit of flow. Elegant. The way he styles his hair. He's had different styles and cuts over the years but always flawless. Always... beautiful. His determintaton. When he." Ping. "Oh, can I? That's the work tone."

 

He might be worthy. "You have a work tone?"

 

He nods. "Yeah, in case something's up at work and I have to go back. Which has happened like never but... just in case, you know?"

 

"Well, then go do your job." That better be Raphael or he has no excuse to wacth Simon react to the text. Simon opens his phone - and Magnus steals a view. **  
**

 

 

> **Raphael ♡  
>  **
> 
> could you come back earlier?
> 
> it's not about work
> 
> not really
> 
> but you can take the rest of the break earlier. starting from when you drive here.

 

"You have his number?" First of all: a HEART. Second of all: THEY HAVE EACH OTHER'S PHONE NUMBER. Raphael will hear of this.

 

"Yeah, I told you. Right hand."

 

"And you didn't think he just... _gave you his number_ maybe?"

 

Simon blushes. And blushes more. "Oh. I never thought about that. Why would he??"

 

"Think hard, nerd. You're supposed to be smart."

 

"Oh, wow." He hides his face again.

 

Magnus should really stop helping these hopeless cases. If they were hopeless. Really, Raphael, this talk wil be loooong. He gives his client a look-over. "Okay. You look kinda presentable. And he knows how you dress. Not like we have a week to squeeze you into proper clothing. I assume your hair is always this untameable mess?" Simon nods. "Fine. No stains on your shirts - if you wanna call these things shirts." Simon stares but grins. "Just go there and be a tad confident, okay? Seems like he likes you at least. Don't worry so much. I know you'll do it either way but I doubt you'll have to, okay?" Simon nods and smiles bashfully. "Then, bye. Text me when you marry."

 

"Not when he said no?"

 

"Boy, he can keep up with _you_ so much you have his number. Yes, text me any update. There. Cool?" Simon is spreading the angst. Magnus has to get away.

 

Magnus said and made a motion to stand up.

 

"Wait, wait, wait!" Simon tried to hold Magnus down but thought better of it and let his hands fall to his lap "That's it? What about my fidgety-nervous tick! I can't go there like that. I’m too clumsy. What if he says no? Then what? I can't deal with being humiliated in front my boss! What if he fires me? What if‒"

 

"Simon!" Magnus said firmly, abruptly interrupting Simon's fears "You are panicking. Breathe. Deep breaths." He did the motions and Simon copied him, both of them breathing in an out, until Simon felt calm enough to breathe on his own "Now, if he says no, then you will have to get over him. Consent is sexy. If he doesn't want you, then you will have accept it. If he doesn't want all of you, you'll accept that, too, okay?" ~~Simon can suffer another while for talking his ears off.~~ He remained silent to see Simon's reaction. That was his only rule. What was the point of persuading someone if that someone didn’t want you? It wasn’t worth it, not to mention pathetic. Also if the guy or girl was an asshole, well, he had his reservations for that. If Simon couldn't understand that, Magnus had no business with him.

 

After he let that sink in, Simon nodded; slowly first but then surely.

 

"I know you must be nervous‒"

 

"I'm shitting myself" Simon blurted.

 

Magnus pressed his lips firmly together, trying not to laugh. "But you have to take a deep breath. Even though Raphael is your boss and an important person who could fire you ASAP‒“

 

“You are not helping” Simon pouts-

 

“He is still just another guy” ‒and Magnus ignored him. “Which means he may be looking for some love too, we just have to see if that someone can become you and if he is really attracted to guys. Is he?”

 

Simon remained silent. From the looks of it, Simon didn’t know about that bit of information. Magnus could sense the internal crisis coming from his client; he touched his arm lightly making the other look up. “Don’t stress over this. If he says yes, then we are one step away from a happy ending. If he says no, then don’t push it. But there is one thing you must have to make this work and that is confidence” he said, emphasizing in the last word. “There’s no way around it but don’t fuss over it. I’ll help you with that, okay?” Magnus almost feels bad. Almost.

 

Simon nodded.

 

“Then, we have a deal, Simon” he concluded, giving the other one a smile, making Simon reply with one as well. He stood up “Now I must be going. Once you have an answer, whether it is a yes or no, call me.” Simon nodded.

 

With a final goodbye, Magnus turned around and made his way to leave Central Park. While he was thinking about some embarring stories about Raphael, he already had planned something for a gossip journalist with dark hair and beautiful eyes. If Alec wanted someone original, he would gladly be that someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Raphina and mipa!! :D
> 
> I hope you liked it happy belated dead people day!


End file.
